The Butterfly Effect
by Cecil Kain Cerberus
Summary: The Butterfly Effect. The phenomenon whereby a small change at one place in a complex system can have large effects elsewhere. A tiny butterfly's wings can create the strongest of typhoons. This was supposed to be a typical love story, an average boy-meets-girl, and yet, neither of them can escape the winds their wings create.


"Chizuru, are you doing okay?"

Blinking slowly, Chizuru pulled her head away from the window, where she had been previously leaning her head against. "Hmm?"

Her father chuckled, shaking his head. "I asked if you were doing okay. Really, Chizuru, did you spent all night reviewing your class schedule again?"

Chizuru's face flushed, her gaze on her feet as she softly mumbled, "Uhh, m-maybe."

He laughed again, lifting one hand from the steering wheel and ruffling her black locks gently. "My, my. You're as bad as me when I was your age." Turning back to the road, he sighed, "My little girl is already ready for college. I suddenly feel old."

"Ah! But Dad, you're still really young!"

Her father smiled again, his wrinkles a little more pronounced. "Really? Then tell me how every time I need shave, I see gray hairs?" When she didn't answer immediately, simply stumbling over her choice of words, trying not to offend him or laugh at the same time, he turned back to face the road, humming thoughtfully. "Well, I appreciate you trying to cheer me up. But Chizuru," to this, he glanced at her, "more importantly, this is an important step for you. Medical school will not be easy to get in to. Remember, every class you take, every grade you get counts towards this."

Chizuru's face tensed slightly. The thought of working her way into medical school would certainly be difficult. Even though her father, Dr. Kodo Yukimura, was a well known and accomplished physician, she had made it clear that it would be her own volition that she was accepted into medical school. Kodo had acknowledged her desire, but now, being put in the field to produce the work, she felt the familiar tingle of nervousness crawl back up her spine.

"Although," Kodo added, as if he had sensed her wariness, " I don't think you need to worry too much. I'm confident you can do it. Just remember to keep on your studies, and no partying."

Chizuru laughed in response. "I will! You can count on me. I'll make both you and Kaoru proud."

Kodo nodded, smiling. Suddenly, he stopped the car in front of a large, homey looking building. "Good. Now, let's get your things in your dorm room." Opening the door, Kodo exited the car. Chizuru followed suit, but right after closing the car door, she caught sight of someone standing near the entrance, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Kaoru?" Chizuru gasped. "You're here!" Her twin brother, born only moments before her, smiled in response and held up a hand in greeting. He was dressed casually, a rare sight now since he had been accepted in a private university miles away from home. Speaking of which…

"Of course!" Kaoru exclaimed, throwing his arms out as he descended down the stone stairs of the dormitory. "Like I would miss helping my little sister."

"But your university is far away…" Chizuru pointed out quietly, although she could not help the smile growing on her face. Kaoru let her embrace him before explaining confidently, "Don't worry. It's nothing to me. Besides, I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't personally see to your well being."

Kodo, in the meantime, had already opened the trunk and was currently carrying a box up to the steps. "Are you implying I can't do it myself?" he grumbled, glaring at Kaoru. Of course, the twins saw through the façade and laughed it off.

* * *

_Some time later;_

Chizuru set the final book on her small shelf, taking a step back to admire her work. Her brother and father had already left, but they had thankfully brought and unpacked most of the things she had. And now finally, she had finished the rest of the unpacking.

Turning, she noticed the other side of the room. It was still bare, but according to her assignment, there was another girl assigned to this room with her.

However, at this moment, she had three days to prepare for classes and get used to living on campus. Moving back towards her desk, she looked down and noticed a clear space. _Huh?_ she thought to herself. _That's odd. I'm certain I had my college information here. _She had even gone as far to placed all the information in a single folder, one with a cute, little kitten.

Looking around, she saw no sign of her special folder. Her heart began to thump in her chest. _Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no._

She immediately reached for one of her many folders, opening each up as she looked desperately for the folder.

_Oh no_, she thought, now becoming frantic. _Where is it? I thought I printed it out. I must have! That's how I found my room to begin with._

Then her heart dropped. Yes, she had it with her at the front desk. Where she was certain she had placed it.

Setting down the stack of folders, she scrambled to the door, jerking it open and sprinting out into the hallway—

Only to slam straight into a tall, strong, handsome young man.


End file.
